The invention is in the field of conveying technology and concerns a conveying device and a rolling body as well as a conveying body according to the generic terms of the corresponding independent claims.
In particular the invention concerns conveying devices for transport of individual objects or bulk goods in a flowing conveying movement. Among others, the object set hereby is to create conveying devices using simple and cost-efficient means.
This object is solved by a conveying device and a roll body as well as a conveying body according to the generic term of the independent claims.